


Sting

by lovetxt



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Vampire Turning, jaebum is a vamp, mostly soft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetxt/pseuds/lovetxt
Summary: Nevertheless, Jinyoung was a brat and of course, he got what he wanted from Jaebum.(jinyoung finally convinces vampire jaebum to turn him, basically.)





	Sting

In hindsight, it was Jinyoung who had begged Jaebum in the first place despite Jaebum’s firm refusals. Nevertheless, Jinyoung was a brat and of course, he got what he wanted from Jaebum, even if it was accompanied with Jaebum muttering complaints under his breath as he gently held Jinyoung’s wrist. 

The wrist was the most popular area to, well, bite into. Other areas were a little more intimate such as the neck or the smooth inside of someone’s thigh, which Jinyoung wasn’t against. He had hinted at it multiple times, wiggling his eyebrows and sprawling out in a sexy position for Jaebum, but he was always met with a firm ‘No.’ 

This time though, he had finally convinced Jaebum. And yeah, he was paying the price for it. 

-

The heat was overwhelming in every way possible, it felt like the sheer warmth radiating from Jinyoung’s body was affecting the rest of his senses and clogging his brain. He couldn’t stop writhing around on Jaebum’s bed and he had managed to shove the bedsheets off the bed for the third time, even though Jaebum repeatedly came in to lay the sheets on top of Jinyoung and tuck him in whenever he fell asleep. Being turned into a vampire was way more exhausting than Jinyoung had thought it would be and falling asleep was his only escape from the cravings he was fighting. 

Thing is, the bite itself didn’t hurt in the slightest. Sure there was that initial sting of Jaebum’s fangs piercing through the first layer of Jinyoung’s skin, but Jaebum made sure to soothe Jinyoung during it all with a little thumb rub across the bone on his wrist. Honestly, it was overwhelming in an entirely different way than the transformation was. As soon as Jaebum had used the very tip of his tongue to wet Jinyoung’s wrist slightly in preparation, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and the atmosphere of the room changed immediately. He wasn’t sure if Jaebum could feel it too, he was more preoccupied with making sure Jinyoung was definitely ready but Jinyoung couldn’t deny the arousal growing deep in his abdomen. 

Even Jaebum’s soft, “Are you ready?” had set Jinyoung off, his face growing hot just at the idea of what was about to happen. Then, it did. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the feelings that surged through his body, even that initial sting felt good. It was like he could feel the suction from Jaebum, hyper aware of his lips grazing his wrist, sucking at him. He couldn’t help but whimper at the feeling, the pleasure was immense, his hips bucking without control. The noises coming from Jinyoung made Jaebum glance up for a second out of curiosity, and they both locked eyes instantly making Jinyoung’s breath gets caught in his throat. Jaebum’s eyes were a deep scarlet from what Jinyoung could make out - his pupils were dilated in an animalistic way and in that moment, Jinyoung wanted Jaebum to devour him.

A tiny whine escaped from Jaebum’s throat at the sight of Jinyoung, he was panting and flushed and Jaebum could tell that he was trying to look unaffected but there was absolutely no hiding it when his gaze was transfixed on Jaebum with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. It took all his self control to not jump Jinyoung at that very moment and press hard kisses down his body, creating a little trail of bruises. He wanted to hold his hips in place and guide him, wanted to grind into him until their skin burned from desire and passion. But. He couldn’t. He had to be responsible, had to be aware that he was in charge of changing Jinyoung's life forever. 

-

It took a while for the tension and atmosphere of the room to shift, and for both of them to process what had happened. Jaebum had gently removed himself, licking Jinyoung’s wrist with long, heavy licks to clean the wound. Jinyoung watched in awe, unable to come to terms with what had just happened. It had felt like at least an hour but in reality, it was only 5 minutes at most.

“Am I supposed to feel different?” Jinyoung asked, staring down at his hands and avoiding the atmosphere that surrounded them only seconds ago. 

Jaebum hummed, getting up from his kneeling position to sit next to Jinyoung on the bed, “Some people will feel it immediately, almost like a thrumming in their chest? It’s different for everyone though.” 

He put his hand on his thigh comfortingly, he felt anxious that Jinyoung had made the wrong decision - he can be naive in a childlike way sometimes, which was a quality Jaebum loved him for most times, however the stubbornness that comes with that is hard to say no to and he couldn’t help but feel like it would be his fault if Jinyoung began to regret the decision. 

Jinyoung smiled in understanding and pulled Jaebum to lie down with him, snuggling on down. He suddenly felt really sleepy, he assumed this was due to being turned. 

“It wasn’t pleasant for me since it was against my own will, that’s why I’m always so against turning people in general. It’s definitely not...not,” Jaebum struggled to look for the right words, “It’s not what people think it is -” 

“Jaebum, -”

“Let me finish,” Jaebum said softly, nuzzling his nose into the crown of Jinyoung’s head as it rested on his chest. His throat was slightly sore, voice raspy and low when he explained himself to Jinyoung. 

“I don’t want you to think I ever undermined you when you would ask me to turn you, or that I was condescending... I guess I just can’t understand the appeal of wanting to turn even if I am a vampire myself, but I want you to know that I’m here for you now. More than ever. It was your decision, but it was my actions and you’re my responsibility, okay? Plus..” 

Jinyoung looked up and met Jaebum’s eyes when he paused, waiting to see if he had finished or not, and was met with the sight of a small blush settling on the the tops of his cheeks. 

“Plus, there’s the whole…...bonding ritual..that is yet to happen.” He mumbled shyly. 

“Hyung, it was my decision but it means a lot to hear that. Thank you. Honestly...I think it’ll make me feel closer to you overall but don’t feel like you’re indebted to me, although I can’t go against you taking care of me a little,” Jinyoung giggled. 

“Like I don’t already, you little brat.” Jaebum retorted, smacking Jinyoung’s ass gently. 

Jinyoung yawned in response, the sleepiness suddenly feeling a little too overwhelming to fight against, even if he wanted to lie like this forever listening to Jaebum, the reality of the situation was kicking in and he couldn't keep his eyes open. 

Jaebum noticed Jinyoung's breathing pattern change as sleep took over. He had a long day ahead of him - he could already envision the sweaty state Jinyoung would be in, not to mention the cravings he would have to fight against. Jaebum would have to be there to console him and help at every step of the way. No matter how bratty he was. Jaebum smiled to himself, even then, he couldn’t think of a better person to do it with, glancing down to see Jinyoung’s cheeks that were squishy and relaxed against his chest, eyes closed as he slept soundly. His chest ached, full of love and pride all at once. 

**Author's Note:**

> not the best piece of writing ever & apologies for the weak ending, but it was mostly self indulgent tbh, i just love vamp jjp 
> 
> i hope u enjoyed it if u read it :} be sure to leave a comment if u want & if have anything to say !


End file.
